User talk:Obscurites
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 18:03, December 7, 2009 Japanese Name of Characters in HPC. (Last updated: See the signature.) --Obscurites 09:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Main Characters 花咲つぼみ／キュアブロッサム Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom 来海えりか／キュアマリン Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine シプレ Chypre コフレ Coffret Main Characters' Families Members 花咲薫子 Hanasaki Kaoruko 花咲みずき Hanasaki Mizuki 花咲陽一 Hanasaki Youichi 来海ももか Kurumi Momoka 来海流之助 Kurumi Ryuunosuke Recurring Characters キュアムーンライト Cure Moonlight 鶴崎先生 Tsurusaki Sensei 沢井なおみ Sawai Naomi 佐久間としこ Sakuma Toshiko 志久ななみ Shiku Nanami 大塚たつや Ootsuka Tatsuya 謎の青年 Nazo no Seinen (Mysterious guy) コッペ Coupe 明堂院いつき Myoudouin Itsuki 上島さやか Ueshima Sayaka 小笠原まお Ogasawara Mao 熊沢あゆみ Kumazawa Ayumi 加賀やすひこ Kaga Yasuhiko 吉田かずや Yoshida Kazuya 三浦あきら Miura Akira 多田かなえ Tada Kanae 西原大輝 Nishihara Daiki 黒田るみこ Kuroda Rumiko 明堂院さつき Myoudouin Satsuki 明堂院厳太郎 Myoudouin Gentarou Sabaku no Shito サバーク博士 Professor Sabaku ダークプリキュア Dark Precure サソリーナ Sasorina クモジャキー Kumojacky コブラージャ Kobraj スナッキー Sunakky (Note: Italic English name = not confirmed reading/spelling.) :Did I mention that I love you? Because I do. Thank you so much for the names! I'll go and add names, change names (because I agree too that Shypre should be Chypre, now that I know the origin), etc. Thank you so much! :By the way, to the question from the community, you could always use the forum pages we have here, or make your sub user pages. I checked another wiki where they do it a lot, but I'm not sure how to do the sub-user page. :Penamesolen 10:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) This might be too much to ask, but... ...I'm planning to start the project "Pretty Cure episodes", which includes the 299 episodes of Pretty Cure (this includes Heartcatch's seventh episode), and nine movies (including Heartcatch and All Stars). But, as you might have noticed, I'm addingg credits on the episode template, and then I have to be able to tell who the animator, writer, director, etc. are, and the credits from the openings and endings are kind of... Japanese, and I'm unable to understand them. You are amazing in keeping tabs on the Japanese homepages for new characters and their names, always translitterating them to romaji and still have the kanji/hiragana present. Would it be possible for you to help me with this project, if only to tell me who the animator etc. of the episode are named? I might be wrong, because, as I'm ot that familiar with anime, the animator, drawer, writer and all are the same throughout the season, but in that case, may you confirm this? I really want to move on with this wiki, and in order to make people interested, it can't only have information about past Pretty Cure and series, but also keep tabs on the newest things, which include the episodes. So, could you help me in any way? Penamesolen 21:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll check the Japanese site (wikipedia first) if they have the episode lists. They'll likely to have the staff shown on them. Then the later is an easier task for me. Don't worry, just takes some time due to me busy with my RL. :) :--Obscurites 13:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC)